deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane VS Venom
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. _____________________________________________________________________________ ' Death Battle Bane vs. Venom II.png|Bane vs. Venom V vs B3.jpg|Simbiothero V2 V vs B2.jpg|Simbiothero Venom VS Bane.png|Yoshirocks92 What-if Death Battle Venom vs. Bane.jpg|Venage237 A T H S T E T I C Bane vs Venom.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Venom_VS_Bane_(UTF).png|UTF Death Battle Thumbnail Version 3.5 - Venom VS Bane.png|The Ancient One G1 Vemon vs Bane Nano.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX File:Venom_VS_Bane_(Yoshirocks92_(2nd_Thumbnail)).png|Yoshirocks92 (2nd Thumbnail) Bane vs Venom is a What If? Death Battle.' Description DC vs. Marvel! These two criminal brutes not only cause problems, but they're also one of the only villains in their line-up to actually beat them! But which one will win this fight? Intro Wario: A villain is made to be a obstacle in the heros path. But these guys actually sometimes succeed! Dr. Eggman: Like Venom, Spider-Mans black doppelgänger... Wario: And Bane, Batmans toughest enemy. '' Dr. Eggman: Let's settle this!'' Venom Dr. Eggman: Venom is a reoccurring enemy of Spider-Man, and is a space symbiote thingy that latched itself onto Spider-Man, then Eddie. Wario: Where it came from beats us, but it's comics, what else would you expect? Dr. Eggman: As Venom, Eddie gained abilities similar to Spidey himself. Most notably, shooting webs. He can use this to swing around the place, use as a shield, or even stun people with it. Wario: He also has Super Strength, superhuman movement, the ability to stick to walls...all that good stuff. And he has the added bonus of looking terrifying. Dr. Eggman: His appearance alone can scare even the bravest human. Heck, his foes are kind of creeped out by him, too. Wario: And don't think he's an idiot. Unlike most brutes, excluding me, Venom is surprisingly smart. Using his brain, he can fight tactically. Dr. Eggman: Don't forget, he's also agile, being able to dodge hits from Spiderman and many others. He's even able to trick the Spidey-Sense sometimes. Wario: That's just one of his feats. He's beaten and even taken over Spider-Man, Deadpool, and others. He took down Carnage, lifted trucks, and outran cars. He even defeated Wolverine! Dr. Eggman: He has two major weaknesses, though. 1: He has trust issues, and 2: He HATES loud noises. Like Wario snoring in his sleep. ' Wario: But Venom is still...HEY!' Dr. Eggman: Hohoho! Venom: Spider-Man, you shall die tonight! Bane Dr. Eggman: Bane is a villian and enemy of the legendary hero, Batman. His past is, for the most part, mostly obscure, but we do know that he's strong. Duh. Wario: While not as strong (nor hansome) as me, I will admit: he's strong. Using a special steroid venom, he can pump up his muscles and make himself stronger. And madder. Dr. Eggman: MUCH stronger. He can throw up to 10 tons at full strengh, and his punches can OHKO a normal person. And his anger only adds to the fuel. Wario: He also owns a gun which, while he only uses on certant occasions, is deadly. That's comon knowlage. Oh, and speaking of guns, his skin is bullet-proof. Dr. Eggman: Durability-wise, the more venom he pumps, the more durable he becomes. If pumped enough it can even break sharp objects apon impact! Now if only my robots could do that... Wario: But his most impressive skill...is how smart he is. As it turns out, he is actually REALLY smart for a brute. Not only did he make the venom he uses, he also found out Batman's identedy...BY HACKING THE BATCOMPUTER. WHICH IS NOT AN EASY THING TO HACK, BTW. Dr. Eggman: That's not the last of it. He's the strongest enemy Batman has faced, took down many SWAT Officers, and even defeated Batman by breaking his back! Wario: But he has flaws. For starters, he isn't exactly the fastest. And even if he's running he seems to be prone to running into stuff. Dr. Eggman: Plus, his venom will actually badly effect him if he uses too much. And the pipes pumping the stuff into him can be easly broke. Wario: But good luck geting that to happen. If you do, Bane will just slap you to next week. Bane: I have broken the Bat. Pre-Fight Dr. Eggman: Alright, the combatiants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! ' Wario: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!' Death Battle Spider-Man: Agh...my head... The Web Slinger Spider-Man was laying on the floor, rubbing his head. He was fighting Bane, who decided to attack Spidey instead of Batman. He picked up his opponent. Bane: Now, I shall break you! You want the quick or long way, bug? Suddenly a black web tied itself around Banes foot. It tripped him, making him fall over. Bane got up to see Venom standing in front of him, holding a black Web. Venom: Fool...I'M the one who's suposed to kill the Spider! Move, or be killed! Bane chuckled, dropping Spider-Man, and walked to Venom. Bane: You want a fight? Well, I'll make this quick... Bane charged at Venom and grabs him, only for Venom to pick him up by the feet. He then chucks Bane into a wall. The masked villain got back up and picked up a piece of the broken wall and chucks it at Venom. He simply breaks it mid-air and grabs Bane with his webs. He pulls the villain to him. Venom prepares to slash him when Bane headbuts him and makes the monster drop him. He then pumps up some of his venom. Bane: GAAAAH! Now stronger, he uppercuts Venom and picks him up and throws him onto the floor. He then stomps onto Venoms face rapidly before Venom bites his foot. Distracted by the pain on his foot, Bane lifts his foot. Venom took the opportunity to punch Bane in the nads. He then shoots Bane with webs that tie him up. The monster then jumps up to the rooftops leaving Bane behind. When he gets up there, however, Bane is waiting for him. Confused, Venom growls at the masked villain. Venom: Why won't you just DIE?! Bane: When I start a fight...(pulls out his gun)...I finish it. He let loose the gun on Venom, who jumped out of the way and hid behind a wall. Bane then ran out of ammo, so he dropped the gun and walked up to the wall. With one punch, he breaks it to pieces and attempts to slam Venom. To his surprise, however, Venom was gone. Suddenly he was pushed off the building onto the ground. Venom jumps down after him. Bane fell on his back while Venom landed on his feet. Bane: Well, you....ugh...(gets back up)...are tougher then I thought...but I can still fight... Bane then starts to inject more venom into himself when suddenly the cables where slashed by Venom. The steroids pored all over the floor as Bane looked at his foe. Bane: My power! You know how long it takes to make this?! I will- Before he could finish his sentence, Venom picked up Bane and lifted him above his head. Then he said... Venom: How ironic...you wanted to break me, but instead... He threw Bane onto his knee, shattering the villains spine and killing him. Venom: I BROKE YOU! K.O!!! Venom: Now, where is Spider-Man... Results *Venom was fighting Spider-Man and Batman. *Banes corpse was being eaten by Killer Croc. Wario: Now that was overkill. Dr. Eggman: While Bane was smarter and was able to defend himself for a while, he really had no way to kill Venom for good. Wario: Venom has taken on countless people similar to Bane, the only difference here was that he had a gun. And that was kind of useless, so... Dr. Eggman: What we are saying is that Bane was screwed. Wario: Well, all thing considered, Bane went for broke. Dr. Eggman: The winner is Venom. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017